


Nightmares

by the_ink_stained_knight



Series: Captain Spy-Witch [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Nightmares, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ink_stained_knight/pseuds/the_ink_stained_knight
Summary: Wanda has nightmares, but Natasha is around to help.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by #12 on this list of Drabble prompts: https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge
> 
> Edited by raving_liberal

 

Natasha ran into the living room, finding Steve standing there deflecting flying objects with his shield. She smoothly stepped to one side as a throw pillow bounced off the shield and struck where her head had been moments before.

“What is going on here?” she asked.

Steve looked at her, exhaustion and desperation in his eyes. “Nightmare, I can’t get through to her.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s hiding behind the sofa,” he replied, knocking an incoming lamp up into the air before catching it one handed.

“Right.” She walked, her strides easy and, as always, silent, around the large brown couch Steve had found for them at some garage sale out in Queens, saying it reminded him of the one he had back in his mother’s house. Behind it sat Wanda, eyes screwed shut and arms wrapped around her pale knees, muttering to herself in Romanian. She flicked her left hand out, and a fern suddenly glowed scarlet before flying over to Steve, its terracotta pot shattering against vibranium. When Natasha spoke again, her voice was much softer, and was in Romanian. “Hey, kiddo.”

Wanda’s eyes snapped open, red not with her power, but bloodshot from crying. “I thought you were out on a mission.”

“Pfft, that? That was nothing, a day trip, got back a while back. I just wanted to give you and Steve some alone time,” she lied. She had gotten back less than an hour ago, and had all but passed out once she got to her quarters at Headquarters. She hadn’t even bothered to shower yet, as it was Wanda’s night to have Steve over, and thus didn’t have anyone around to subject to her sore and sweat-stained presence.

“Oh.” She had stopped flinging objects around, and Natasha slid to her floor next to her, back to the sofa, though still slightly more than her arm’s length away. When Wanda had an episode, she liked her space.

“What happened, baby girl?”

“I was back in Sokovia, when the doctor was doing the experiments on me and Pietro. The things they did, horrible. And I kept seeing him, my brother, who told me things that would keep me calm. When I woke, I reached out for him, and only found <i>him</i>.” She squinted her eyes, and one of the seating pillows from the sofa flew at Steve.

“Christ!” he exclaimed, and was answered by a torrent of Eastern European curses.

“Babe, please, breathe for me, like we practiced?” Natasha said, scooting a little closer and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Wanda shivered at the touch, but didn’t move away or did anything else to stop it. Nodding, Wanda closed her eyes again, taking in three deep breaths, holding them for a handful of heartbeats before releasing them, then two, and then one, holding it for twice as long.She had stopped trembling somewhere around the fourth breath.

“Thank you, my love,” Wanda said. “It’s just...” she looked up at Natasha, who saw a deep seated sadness in her eyes. “He... you... we... saved so many people that day. So many, but not him. Not him.”

She began to cry, and Natasha wrapped her in her arms, holding her tightly. Twenty minutes later, Wanda had exhausted herself and fallen back to sleep. Natasha called Steve over, who scooped Wanda up and carried her to bed with him, while Natasha, barely awake herself, navigated around the mess in the room and back to her own quarters.


End file.
